1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to processing substrates including semiconductor substrates.
2. Background
Semiconductor devices and flat panel displays are made by performing photographing, etching, diffusion, deposition, and other processes on a substrate. These processes are performed in an apparatus having moving parts that can damage or otherwise adversely affect the performance of the finished substrate.